Embrace
by punkish furball
Summary: CURRENTLY REVISING! WILL BE REPOSTED! Embrace the past. Embrace the future. Embrace your strength. Embrace your limitations. Embrace the happenings in your mind. Embrace what dwells within your heart. scryedInuYasha crossover. Note: Rating prone to change.
1. Embrace 1

_**Disclaimer for the story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and s-cry-ed is property of Hajime Yatate. **__**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

punkish furball—Hi, guys! Back with another one. I love InuYasha crossovers. This is an s-cry-ed/InuYasha crossover in response to a challenge by Chibes and inspired by a fiction by Gothcat. Check it out!

**Words to ponder:**

Some things I will make up because, hey, fan_** fiction**_. I try to keep the characters in character as much as possible.

Hey, reviews, they're nice. I'd like some. If there is a problem, spelling, grammar, wrong facts, rambling or something; tell me. I try to edit, but I do miss some things. It'll be a great help if you help me.

I tend to use foul language but not too much; just enough to keep everyone in character (Kazuma, InuYasha, etc.). If it gets to be too much let me know.

Any questions? Comments? Words of wisdom? Tell me; it's nice to know what you think.

Other than that, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, try harder!" Kaede instructed kindly but strictly standing off to the side of Kagome. Before looking harshly at the old woman, Kagome closed her eyes tightly and focused her energy in her palm. In an instant the blue miko energy came out as a great ball of energy the size of a tennis ball.

"Perfect," Kaede said and the energy dissipated and Kagome collapsed on the ground, her body drenched in sweat. The exercise was very exhausting.

"Ye are doing much better," Kaede said, standing over Kagome looking down on her tired expression, "Kikyo did not find it necessary to transfer her miko energy without a medium being as good an archer as she was. I expect it must be a little tiresome for ye."

"Yeah, sure," Kagome said, still a bit winded, "Just a little." Kagome sat up and drew her knees into her chest so she could rest her arms on them.

"I'm glad ye have taken an interest in training your powers and in spells," Kaede said, "I grow old with every passing year and so does my need for an apprentice. I expect your ki- could be concentrated in more forms especially when you master the energy blasts."

"Happy to help," Kagome said while she thought, 'I haven't mastered that blast yet?! I'm gonna die!'

"It still doesn't bother ye, does it?" Kaede asked.

"Not too much anymore," Kagome said and stood up; she knew exactly what Kaede was referring to, "I just wish they wouldn't sneak around and hide it behind my back so much. It's not like they know I know, but they should have had the decency to tell me already. Like I care who InuYasha marries, mates, or whatever."

"How is Miroku fairing?" Kaede asked trying to change the subject a bit.

"He didn't believe me until I showed him," Kagome answered, "He's still a little bitter, well; at least to me he is and stays drunk most of the time." Kagome sighed, "Sometimes I wish I hadn't even told him. At least then I'd have someone to talk to."

"Tis a sad circumstance," Kaede said, "Signs even show she may have conceived a child."

"Has a child with such an origin been born before?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Not to my knowledge, but the babe will survive," Kaede said, "It shall have more human blood then demon."

Kagome nodded and stood up and headed to the forest, "Since we're gone for the day, I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful, child," Kaede said and sighed when she went off, "How sad. Not to be able to cry in pain for the sake of others. InuYasha, I hope ye thought of the consequences before ye acted. Ye can't have them all. Neither Kikyo nor Kagome now that ye have mated Sango."

-O0o0O-

Kagome made her way to the Goshinbaku by the well.

'Who am I kidding?' she thought, 'I can be as happy as I want for Sango and InuYasha but doesn't stop the fact they mated from hurting.'

"InuYasha," Kagome heard when she got closer to the tree. She hid behind the bushes; Sango was there with InuYasha.

"I want to tell Kagome and Miroku about us," Sango said.

"It's worked out fine so far," InuYasha said while shrugging his shoulders, "No reason to tell them at this point."

"There is!" Sango shouted, "Kaede knows. She'll tell them. I know she will. And I think they'll suspect something when my stomach grows the size of a melon!" Sango panted heavily before lowering her head. Her voice shrank into a small whisper, "Unless you are ashamed of me."

"Of course not, Sango," InuYasha said and pulled Sango tightly to his chest, "I would ever be ashamed of you or our child. Knowing Kagome; she'd get all upset, overreact like she always does and leave. We still need her here to sense the jewel shards."

"I know," Sango said, "What are we going to do? We need jewel shards to lure out Naraku and we need Kagome to find the shards. Plus, I want this over with. I don't want to go into the fight pregnant."

"Maybe," InuYasha suggested, "We can seal the well," Sango looked at him curiously.

"We can make it so she could not go back home," InuYasha said.

"What if she can't go back at all?" Sango asked.

"We'll deal with that in the morning," InuYasha said, "She's most likely still training. I wouldn't want her to get discouraged. She's working real hard at it." Sango and InuYasha went hand in hand to the village passed Kagome, who continued to lay on her belly by the bushes. She was glad she was down wind so InuYasha couldn't smell her. She wanted to jump out and yell at the two of them. To say she knew along and she didn't care about their relationship. To say she didn't train for InuYasha; she did it for herself so she wouldn't be weak anymore. To say she hated them both for lying and not trusting her. With tears clouding her vision, she dug the jewel shards from her pocket, tempted to toss them deep in InuYasha's forest though they would be better suited up his ass.

Instead, Kagome took out one shard and placed the others on the rim of the well. With one final look, blurred by tears, she jumped into the well welcoming the darkness.

-O0o0O-

"Oi, Kaede," InuYasha said walking up to Kaede with Sango on his arm, "Where's Kagome?"

Kaede looked them and said, "Did ye not see her? She went in the same direction just ye came from not too long ago."

Sango and InuYasha went pale and both ran at top speed to the well. InuYasha reached the well first and saw the bottle of jewel shards on the rim. He jumped into the well needing to talk to Kagome, but the blue magic of the well didn't welcome him. He was still in the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

-O0o0O-

The world around Kagome was numb and black. Instead of the well's welcoming blue glow, Kagome was engulfed in a sea of deep purple. She had panicked at first but the well's magic pricked and warmed her skin like it always had. Kagome felt the trip through time was much longer than before and let the soothing caress of magic lull her to sleep. She didn't feel herself land on the ground in the same place but much further into the future.

-O0o0O-

A young girl about twelve years old emerged form a dilapidated building with a bag on her shoulder sighing as she walked down a dirt path.

'Kazu-kun didn't go to work again. He's never gonna keep a job at this rate,' she thought and reflected on her prior night's dream, 'I had been dreaming again. The person in my dream was over come by a great sadness. She hid it because she wanted to be strong. But then the sadness overwhelmed her and she couldn't take it. Like a coward, she fled home. She's lost and doesn't know where she is.'

The girl tripped on something solid lying on the path. She heard a feminine moan as she sat up off the ground where she had fallen. She gasped as she took in the form of a girl older than herself by five or six years. Her top was torn as was her jeans but she didn't seem harmed in anyway. She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she said while rubbing her temples. A hand stretched out to her. She grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Hi," the owner of the hand said, "My name is Kanami. You were on the ground and I tripped over you on my way to work."

"I'm sorry. You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"No, I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just don't know have I got here."

"I'm not so sure I can help you, but maybe someone I work with can."

"Okay, by the way I'm Kagome."

Kagome and Kanami began walking side by side down the dirt road.

"So, Kanami, why does a little girl like you have to work anyway?" Kagome asked in a curious tone.

Kagome thought a moment before speaking, "I guess because I'm the only one who will. I live with Kazu-kun, but he doesn't do much of anything."

"Hmm…where exactly is this place, Kanami?"

"This is the lost ground, the part of Japan that broke off twenty-two years ago."

Kagome stopped in the road; her eyes were wide as saucers and her face went white.

"Kago-kun, are you okay?" Kanami asked.

"Oh, I'm just peachy. Another question, what year is it?"

"Umm…it's XXXX--."

Kagome began to sway a bit and her eyes became anime swirls.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah…sure…good night," Kagome said in broken words and fell to the ground.

"Oh, no," Kanami said and began to call for help.

-O0o0O-

"Come on, Kazuma," Kimishima begged his brunette friend.

"I don't know," Kazuma said, "It's kinda risky."

"But I need all the alter users I can get," Kimishima said, "Please l swear this time I'll even pay you."

Kazuma sighed, "I know. I'm just a little worried about…" A cry for help interrupted his sentence.

"Kanami!" he shouted and ran in the direction of her voice.

"Kanami, what's wrong?" Kazuma asked when he reached her.

"Kago-kun fainted!" she said frantically.

"Kago-kun?" Kazuma said curiously. He noticed Kanami was hunched over a figure lying on the ground with her head propped on Kanami's lap.

"Kanami, don't just picking up any strange weirdo," Kazuma said thinking the stranger was some other man, "He could be a serial killer or something!"

"Kazu-kun!" Kanami exclaimed, "Don't talk that way about Kago-kun! She's not strange!"

"Can you stop with the shouting please?" Kagome said as she sat up. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a loud sigh.

"Kago-kun, are you alright?" Kanami asked, "You just fainted."

"Oh, I'm fine," Kagome said and stood up. She caught sight of Kazuma staring at her.

"Umm…hey?" Kagome said, not to sure how the address the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?" he said.

"Well, pardon me. That's a real nice way to greet someone you don't know," Kagome said sarcasm dripping from her words, "What did I ever do to you?"

"You're right about something, I don't know you. You're probably some kind of weirdo hanging out with little girls!"

"Well excuse me!" Kagome shouted and turned to Kanami, "Kanami, it was nice meeting you but I'm afraid I need to be leaving now."

Kagome turned heel and walked in the opposite direction pass Kazuma.

"Kago-kun, wait!" Kanami called but Kagome did not falter in her step. Kanami turned to Kazuma, "Kazu-kun, why did you say that to Kago-kun! She didn't have anywhere else to go."

Kazuma scoffed, "I'm sure she'll be fine." He looked in the direction Kagome went off in.

'She was pretty hot though. I wonder if she will be okay. Oh, well it's not like it's my problem.'

-O0o0O-

'Asshole!' Kagome thought angrily, 'If I wasn't so sure he was that "Kazu-kun" Kanami mentioned. I would have purified his ass right then and there.'

The feeling of anger covered up Kagome's other feelings. Right now she felt tike curling in a ball and waiting for the well's blue magic to wash over her and take her home.

'Who am I kidding?' she thought, 'I couldn't purify an elephant's ass if were in front of my face.'

Kagome looked over and noticed something in the distance.

'What's that?' Kagome noticed what looked like several tanks and people in strange uniforms not to far away from her.

'I'm not too sure about them," she thought, 'better stay clear. I don't want to attract any attention,' Kagome turned away and began to walk. A line of identical people each wearing the same mask appeared before Kagome in a flash.

'Okay, weird,' Kagome thought, 'I'll just turn around, walk away slowly and forget I ever saw that.' As Kagome moved, a bullet whizzed past her. She jumped in the air and turned to face her offender.

"What's the big idea?! You were trying to hit me weren't you?" she shouted.

"Quiet!" one of the uniformed people said, "By order of HOLD and HOLY you are under arrest."

"What did I do?" Kagome said to herself.

"Hold your fire!" said a young feminine voice full of authority. She too wore a uniform and had short bluish hair. She turned to Kagome.

"I'm afraid you're trespassing on our compound and we'll have to bring you in for questioning," she said with a smile on her face.

Had the circumstances been different, Kagome would have cooperated, but she was already pissed from before.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to any of you! So I'm leaving," Kagome shouted angrily and started to leave when the men in mask grabbed onto her arms. The blue-haired girl sighed saying something like "inners" or whatever being all the same.

'Okay now I'm pissed!' Kagome thought and closed her eyes tightly. A surge of pink miko energy blasted the men back and she began to run.

'I did it! I finally did it! And I hardly feel drained at all,' she thought happily before mentally grimacing, 'Now if only I could do that whenever I want to.'

"I'd never seen an alter like that before," the blue haired girl said.

Kagome continued running, mentally congratulating herself on her feat—even though it was an accident—when something long and purple encircled her body and she was ensnared. She looked around and saw a robotic being was the source of her entrapment. Beside it was a man with greenish hair and cold red eyes.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—That's a wrap.

-ki—life energy

--don't know the year; make it up

Watch out for more updates! L83R, DUDES!

(edited 12.13.07)


	2. Embrace 2

punkish furball—Hello! Chapter 2! Woot! I'm so happy!

**Words to ponder:**

Thanks to Dark Inu Fan, DeathNoteMaker, Chibes, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, and Atsume for reviewing!

Question: Why did I use –kun instead of –chan on Kagome's name? She's not a boy!

Answer: Hmm…Well, it's to show a relation between Kanami, Kagome, and Kazuma. Kanami has dreams about Kazuma and always calls him –kun. Kanami also begins to dream about Kagome, so she calls her –kun to establish the fact Kanami is connected to Kagome the same way she is connected to Kazuma. I also think it says that Kagome and Kazuma are the same or at least similar right at the beginning, or at least it does in my logic. And Kanami is the only one calling Kagome that and we should all know she is a girl. And besides I think it's just cute: D

Chibes-Thanks for telling me how to spell their names. I had **_no_** idea. : (

**Chapter 2**

Kagome struggled against the bonds that held her captive while making frustrated grunting noises. After the red-eyed boy's…robot-person thing set her down, she was taken inside a large armored vehicle and restrained in a small holding area probably for some type of interrogation. She had already had a DNA sample taken from her…which really hurt!

'Maybe I did go too far with my miko energy and all…but they started it,' Kagome thought mentally pouting, 'And I bet they used that sharp needle on purpose!'

Kagome heard the door open. There was a woman looking a few years older with hair like hers, long and black, only straighter and sleeker. Her eyes were a soft comforting brown like warm hot chocolate with miniature marshmallows. She walked inside the room and wore a concern expression on her face.

"Excuse me, are you alright? The people who put you in here, did they mistreat you in anyway?" she asked. Kagome mentally added her to her new friend list…as soon as she got out of course. Before Kagome could answer the young woman, the man with red eyes from before entered the holding area with the girl with blue hair behind him.

"Miss Kiryu," he said in a cold indifferent voice, the kind that demanded respect, "What are you doing?"

"I came to check on her," 'Miss Kiryu' said, "She could have been hurt or mistreated."

"Leave us now," the man said, "We must interrogate her."

"I hardly believe that an innocent bystander is accountable for any wrong doing," she said. Did Kagome mention that she liked her?

"We will talk about this later," the man said and Miss Kiryu left the room without giving a glance to him but gave Kagome an apologetic look. Then Kagome was left alone with the red-eyed boy and the blue haired girl. Kagome's eyes did not leave the people before her. She did not trust them at all especially the way they were looking at her, like she was a freak or something.

-O0o0O-

Ryuho was not in the mood for this at the moment. An alter user intruding on HOLY business with an attitude…as if there weren't enough of those.

"Ryuho," a voice called out to him. It was his fellow HOLY member, Scheris.

"Yes, Scheris?" Ryuho responded.

"That alter user…she has no ID number," Scheris said in a confused manner, "I've checked the all of the Lost Ground and even the mainland data bases. Her DNA is not registered there."

"Strange," Ryuho said more to himself than to Scheris, "You said her alter was strange as well."

"Yes, I had never seen such an alter," Scheris said, "Most alter powers have taken a physical form or can manipulate something so that it changes its physical properties. Hers was like a great concentration of pure energy that came out of no where. What was also peculiar was that those hit with the alter were not wounded or harmed; they were only rendered unconscious."

"Interesting," Ryuho said, "She must either be very weak or that may have been the first level of her alter and she did not want to seriously injure anyone."

Ryuho decided to get some answers. He turned in the direction of the holding area and began to walk at a brisk pace through the HOLD vehicle with Scheris behind him. When he opened the door, Miss Kiryu was talking with the prisoner.

"Miss Kiryu," Ryuho said; it wasn't safe for her to be with an unknown alter user unsupervised, "What are you doing?"

"I came to check on her," she said, "She could have been hurt."

"Leave us now," Ryuho said, "We must interrogate her." Miss Kiryu protested by in the end left without much confrontation.

Now that Miss Kiryu was gone he had gotten his first good look as the prisoner. She stared up at him with bright pensive blue eyes and her lips drawn into a tight scowl. Her face was flustered; she was obviously angry.

"What do you want?" she bit out. Ryuho raised an eyebrow; she would have been more attractive without the attitude.

"I do believe that should be our question," Scheris said smiling like she always is; "Your DNA is not registered in any of the Lost Ground or mainland data bases. An unregistered alter user is an extreme offense."

The once cold calculating eyes widened and began to blink curiously. The prisoner's head cocked cutely to the side with a slight angle.

"Hmm…would it be so much to ask for you to explain alter users and this Lost Ground for me, would it?" she asked in a small voice.

That was certainly unexpected.

"What do you mean? You haven't heard of the Lost Ground or alter users?!" Scheris exclaimed losing her cheerfulness and enthusiasm.

The prisoner shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "That's the first I've heard of anything like that. I don't even know where I am."

Ryuho looked at the prisoner apprehensively before decided that she was being truthful. 'She's telling the truth,' Ryuho thought, 'How is it possible for her not to know where she is or what she is. No one could fake that this perfectly especially on short notice.'

"What is your name?" Ryuho asked.

"Kagome," the prisoner said in a small voice sounding sort of uncertain about it.

'Kagome,' Ryuho repeated in his mind, 'a pretty name.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome was in a fix. She didn't know what was going on and what these people were asking her. A lot has happened since her time. When the man asked her name, she only gave her first. She didn't want the give her last and possibly cause trouble for her descendents if there were any. The man was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

'Maybe I should fake amnesia. Should be easy, since it is the future and I don't know much of anything about this time,' Kagome thought.

"Would it be possible for you to tell me your names?" Kagome asked; these people may have to be her allies for now so she needs to now their names.

"Ryuho," the man said and bent down to Kagome's level so that his red eyes were poring into her blue ones, "Is there anything else you remember? Anything at all?"

"No," Kagome said and the reality of the situation hit her again. She was lost and alone in a strange time with not even InuYasha to save her. She felt tears well in her eyes but tried to hold them in. Ryuho grabbed her chin and Kagome silently gasped at the intensity of his crimson orbs. She hadn't gotten a good look at them before. There were cold and intense, not like Naraku's or Kagura's.

'He's searching for something,' Kagome thought, 'He looks so determined.'

"We, Scheris and I," Ryuho gestured to the blue haired girl, "will find out what to do about your situation when we reach HOLY headquarters."

Kagome nodded unsurely not really knowing what a "holy" was. Ryuho released her bonds and motioned for her to follow him and Scheris. Kagome did. Scheris gave her a cold look, but it didn't hurt Kagome any.

'What's her problem?' Kagome thought.

"Miss Kiryu," Ryuho said and the woman stood at the sound of her name, "I want Kagome to stay with you until we reach HOLY." She nodded and Ryuho gently placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked at him before going towards Miss Kiryu. He and Scheris left them.

"Hello," Miss Kiryu said with a smile, "I'm Mimori Kiryu."

Kagome smiled; she knew she liked her!

"I'm Kagome," she said, "Oh, would you mind answering some questions for me?"

"Like what?"

"Like what are alter users and what's the Lost Ground and where am I and what's a holy and…" Mimori waved her hands in the air to stop Kagome's questions.

"One at a time please," Mimori said, "Why don't you know all of this already?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything," Kagome said, feeling really bad about lying to such a nice person, "I only want to go home."

"Well, I'm sure that we could do all in our power to help you," Mimori said, "Let's sit down and I'll answer all your questions." Kagome sat down with Mimori listening eagerly.

"Well all of this started 22 years ago," Mimori started, "A great earthquake came to the Kanagawa region of Japan and it separated from the country. After the terrible incident, the grounds became known as the Muraji Special Economic District - Lost Ground as its nickname. There are two parts to the Lost Ground. The city which has been given aid and the other part where native alters live."

"An earthquake?" Kagome said, "What's that have to do with anything? And where's that Lost Ground?"

"That's where we are," Mimori said. Kagome's lips formed an "o" and she began to listen again.

"From the earthquake came a new evolution of humans known as alter users. An alter user has the ability to break something down and make it into something else. This was only something you could be born with.

Two forces were formed to control this uncontrollable land: HOLD, which was used for the normal people of the Lost Ground, and HOLY, which was completely made up by alter users in order to control alter users in the Lost Ground."

"So you think I have this alter power?" Kagome said pointing to herself. Mimori nodded.

'At least it's a good cover for my miko powers,' Kagome thought.

"Ryuho said there were taking me to HOLY headquarters," Kagome said, "What are they going to do to me?"

"I'm not sure," Mimori said, "You're very different from the other native alters. And not to mention Ryuho was unusually kind to you." Kagome noticed that Mimori's expression seemed to dampen just a faction like she was saddened by something.

"He was?" Kagome questioned. Sure he seemed a little cold to her, but he didn't know her and she was a prisoner. Again Mimori nodded.

'He couldn't be like that to everyone, even his allies and friends?' Kagome thought.

-O0o0O-

Ryuho sat down thinking. He knew he acted strangely with the captive…Kagome. He hadn't even thought of his rival, Kazuma, when he was talking to her. He found himself troubled by her Kagome's predicament. But still, she was a native alter user and unregistered. Her punishment should be harsh; a life of hard labor would probably be the most lenient punishment she could get.

'Unless she becomes a member of HOLY,' Ryuho thought. That would be the best solution, right? They could find out more about her. But would she be willing? Native alters were known to be stubborn. But, strangely, he wanted her to join the organization. She was…different and she made him feel strange.

"Ryuho," he heard; Scheris intruded on his thoughts.

"You're thinking a lot," Scheris said and sat by him, "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Not really," Ryuho said, "Have we reached the city?"

"Yes," Scheris said, "We'll reach HOLY in a few minutes."

"Contact Commander Jigmar," Ryuho said, "Tell him I must speak with him immediately."

Scheris nodded and left Ryuho alone.

-O0o0O-

Kagome felt the vehicle stop somewhere.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"We must be at HOLY," Mimori said. Just after Mimori spoke, Ryuho walked up to the two of them.

"Kagome," Ryuho said as he walked up to them.

"Hi, Ryuho," Kagome said in a much better mood than before now that she was filled in on some aspects of this time.

"Come with me," he said and turned sharply walking robotically. Kagome had to jog a little to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked once she was by his side.

"To see my commander. He'll know what to do with you," Ryuho said in a sharp cold tone unlike the semi-concern one he had possessed before.

Kagome sighed, 'I guess that was what Mimori was talking about how he usually is. Reminds me a lot of Sesshomaru. This building is uncomfortable; all of these different energies. It must be that alter power Mimori explained to me. I don't like it here. In fact, Ryuho is giving me that same feeling. He must be an alter user too.' By now, Ryuho had taken Kagome in the building and up several flights of stairs.

"Keep up," Ryuho said and Kagome walked up a little faster.

"Maybe if you wouldn't walk so briskly," Kagome said, "This is a pretty big place."

Ryuho didn't say anything only lead Kagome to a door. It had no knobs but it opened by sliding on its own. Kagome jumped back at the sudden movement.

"Come in," a voice said. Its owner was sitting on a desk with long brownish hair and brown eyes. He was older than the two teens, probably in his late twenties.

"Yes, Commander Jigmar," Ryuho said and gestured at Kagome to speak.

"Hey," Kagome said giving a nervous little wave.

"Indeed," Jigmar said sounding somewhat amused, "I understand you're the little native alter that caused such a commotion." Kagome rubbed her neck sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

'It's not like I did it on purpose,' she thought to herself.

"We also know that you did not have any knowledge that you are an alter user or anything that has happened in the last 22 years. You are also not registered in any census. Being a native alter, you could face harsh punishment. Your only other option is to become a member of HOLY."

"Become a member?" Kagome asked, "Why would I do that?"

"HOLY is the only place alter users will not be judged by other people," Ryuho turned to her and said, "It's the only place we're useful."

"It's true," Jigmar said, "As an alter user, you are already hated and resented."

Kagome thought long and hard. She had a bad feeling about this place. Even if she needed some sort of support in this time, she couldn't shake that ominous feeling.

"I think that I won't," Kagome said finally.

"What?" Jigmar asked obviously surprised.

"I won't join," Kagome said again, "I don't understand anything that's going or whatever it is you do, but I don't think its right."

"What do you mean you can't?" Ryuho asked his voice rising in anger and frustration, "HOLY is the only place alter users can be accepted. Running around like you were would only give us a bad name!"

"Don't tell me what I should do?!" Kagome said with the volume of her voice rising as well, "I may not know anything about all this, but I'm not a child and am able to take care of myself so don't patronize me just because I'm ignorant of everything!" Kagome felt her miko power grow inside of her and flare around her. Kagome and Ryuho were looking right at each other glaring angrily.

"Enough," Jigmar said with authority and Ryuho and Kagome jerked their heads over to him.

"I want you to become a member of HOLY," Jigmar said leaving no room for any arguments to Kagome, "Ryuho, you are to look after her."

"What?!" Ryuho and Kagome said together.

"I do believe you'll two get along fine," Jigmar said, smiling.

'Yeah, right old man,' Kagome thought folding her arms, 'I may be forced to join but that doesn't me I have to get along with this weirdo.'

'All native alters are the same,' Ryuho thought, 'It was foolish to think she is any different.'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Well, well. Have we a little situation brewing here. And don't worry Kazuma will be back. L83R, DUDE!

(edited 12.21.07)


	3. Embrace 3

punkish furball--Hello, peoples!

**Words to ponder:**

Thank you Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, DeathNoteMaker, Atsume, Dark Inu Fan, and Kitty463 for reviewing!

That's it.

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was brooding. She had nothing better to do. Currently, she was in one of the dorm rooms all of the HOLY members were given. It had gotten later and was dark outside her window. She sat on her bed looking out of the window. Maybe it was paranoia but she was beginning to suspect that everyone here knew she wasn't an alter user.

**flashback; with Commander Jigmar and Ryuho**

_"Since, I'm going to be a member of HOLY, what kind of test do if do I have to do?" Kagome asked._

_"What do you mean?" the commander asked._

_"Well, it's not like I'm automatically a member or anything," Kagome said, "There must be some kind of test I have to take or qualifications I have to meet?" _

_"You'll get to that later," Jigmar said with a predatory grin on his face. Kagome did not like it; it was as though he knew something she didn't . . . and most likely he did._

_"Ryuho, take her to meet the other HOLY members," Jigmar commanded and dismissed the two of them with a wave of his hand. _

_Ryuho turned heel and left with Kagome following him. The trip to wherever they were going was a short and quiet one. Ryuho lead Kagome to what looked like a break room with other people in the HOLY uniform. There was a wide array of people. The girl with blue hair, Scheris, a man with orange and white hair pulled back with what had to massive amounts of hair gel, another man much larger than anyone else with his uniform top open and his belly sticking out and watermelon slices around him, and lastly a man with a bubble gum pink afro engrossed in reading something._

_As soon as Kagome's eyes landed on that particular individual, her head began to throb with pain. It happened so suddenly, Kagome almost fell down onto her knees. She began to limp after Ryuho._

_"Is something wrong?" she heard Ryuho ask. Kagome realized her eyes had been shut tightly. She opened them and nodded. Ryuho continued to take her down and her headache didn't cease. It was like constant whisperings in her ears. A voice Kagome never heard before filled her head multiple times at multiple volumes telling her things she could not understand. It grew louder and louder like an incessant buzzing in her ear._

_The people were talking, saying words without meaning. Everything was jumbled in Kagome's head. They seemed to grow taller in her eyes. Kagome felt coldness at her side; she was on the ground her eyes shut once again. _

_Warm hands cupped her face and she sensed the others presences all but one. The man...with his pink hair...where was he? He felt like he was all round her with his relentless whispering telling her things that she did not understand and making her forget her own motives for being here. _

_'Stop it,' she said in her mind for her mouth would not move. The voices did not stop. The lies constricted her tighter. Kagome felt a heat build up inside her, burning like a fire. It was her miko energy. She realized it as the whispering began to engulf her completely. Then the whispering stopped; it had receded completely. Drenched in sweat, Kagome opened her eyes. Her head was in someone's lap and warm hands caressed her face. Her vision was blurry; she could not make out who was holding her. Kagome tried to sit up ignoring the strain it put on her but someone held her back before picking her up and cradling her small body to a larger one._

**-end flashback-**

Kagome sighed; that was all she remembered before she woke up in this room. Ryuho was standing over her when she woke up.

**-flashback; when Kagome woke up-**

_Kagome moaned when she woke up. She wasn't in anyone's arms anymore but on a soft bed in an unknown room. _

"_My head," Kagome groaned rubbing her temples as she sat up._

"_You shouldn't sit up like that," a voice said startling Kagome. She jumped off the bed and onto her feet. Kagome felt strong hands on her shoulders. She looked up; it was Ryuho standing in front of her._

"_I told you to_ _stay put," Ryuho said. Kagome began to blush a little and got back onto the bed sitting on it with her legs crossed._

"_So...what happened?" Kagome asked_ _hesitantly. Her mind was a blur but it steadily cleared with each passing moment._

"_You passed out in the break room," Ryuho said, "Was there anything bothering you?"_

"_Yes, actually," Kagome said and looked Ryuho in the eye, "the fact that you and that commander lied to me."_

"_Lied?" Ryuho asked._

"_Yes," Kagome said, "You both said that there be not test or anything, but that man with the pink hair...right when I looked at him, I started to hear things in my head. That was his alter or whatever, wasn't it?"_

"_Yes," Ryuho said without hesitation, "It is nearly impossible for anyone to break free of his Mad Script. And you are the first to do it and so quickly."_

_Kagome sighed and fell back on the bed with her eyes closed._

"_I don't care," Kagome said in a slight whiny tone._

"_Well, you are now officially a member. The commander is impressed and wants to know more about your alter power," Ryuho said standing up and heading to the door, "My room is two doors to the left. See me when you recover completely." When Ryuho left through the door, Kagome stuck her tongue out at his back and pulled the covers over her head falling back asleep._

**-end flashback-**

Kagome got up and noticed something folded on the table by the bed. She picked it up; it was one of those HOLY uniforms.

'Might as well put it on,' Kagome thought. She slipped on the uniform. It was just like Scheris's one hugging to Kagome's body.

'I wish I had a mirror,' she thought but shook it off and went to the door.

'Okay how do I open this?' Kagome thought. She noticed some buttons on the side of the door. She pressed the little green one and the door opened.

"Hmm..." Kagome said to herself, "Ryuho said to go to his room on the left, but what happens when I go to the right?" She really didn't fell like seeing him right after she woke up again. Kagome debated for a few minutes before turning right and beginning to walk.

'Now where do I go?' Kagome thought. She walked down the hall until she saw one of the other HOLY members from before, the one with orange hair.

'I wonder if he knows I was supposed to see Ryuho,' Kagome thought. She doubted it but decided not to take any chances. She went the other way to evade him, but she was not quick enough. He had already saw her.

"Hey, you're the new recruit, Kaname, right?" he said his voice causing Kagome to jump and turn around.

"Yes, I am and it's Kagome," Kagome said, "And you would be?"

"They call me Straight Cougar," he said, "You know if you planned on running away you're going to have to go a lot faster than that."

"What makes you thick I'm running away?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome," someone called after her sounding angry. It was Ryuho.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed and hid behind Cougar's back, "Okay, maybe I was running away."

"Cougar," Ryuho said when he reached him and Kagome looking like she was trying to fuse into his back, "I need to speak with Kagome alone."

"Sure thing," Cougar said and stepped away from Kagome. He went the other way down the hall. He gave a wink over his shoulder and spoke to Kagome, "I'll show you around later."

Kagome lowered her head under Ryuho's gaze; she felt like he was trying to look right through her or at least through her clothes.

'I knew I should have left the uniform off,' Kagome thought, 'At least in my old clothes I felt covered.'

-O0o0O-

'She has nice legs,' was the first thing Ryuho thought when he saw Kagome without Cougar shielding her from him. He mentally congratulated himself for leaving her uniform in there. She looked more official not to mention more feminine now that she wasn't in her baggy jeans and T-shirt. Looking from her legs and at Kagome's face, he noted she was looking down at her shuffling feet in embarrassment.

"Why didn't you come like you were told to?" Ryuho asked with his anger ebbing a little.

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot my left from my right?" Kagome said sheepishly and looked up but Ryuho did not looked convinced.

"I expect that my orders be followed when they are given," Ryuho said, "I have some important things to tell you."

"What?" Kagome asked a little harshly; she did not like Ryuho's attitude.

"I just wanted to tell some things you can look forward to doing," Ryuho said, "Since it's so late and you had some company, I'll be brief." Ryuho turned around and Kagome followed him. He went to the door of his room. It opened and Ryuho sat on his bed and Kagome hesitantly sat next to him.

"We have recently been attacked by a group of native alters," Ryuho said, "and they have been taken to the mainland. We decided to be a bit more forceful. I'm surprised you were able to join."

"Is that all you wanted?" Kagome asked; she was eager to leave. Kagome did not feel comfortable sitting so closely to Ryuho.

"I just want you to know that this will be a little difficult for you especially once we begin searching for native alters again and since you alter power is not as powerful as anyone else's here."

"Hey," Kagome said and stood up in front of Ryuho, "just because I'm a newbie and I don't understand most of what's going on doesn't mean you can treat me like a child. I told you a can take care of myself."

Ryuho inwardly smiled; he knew she would react in such a way to his talk. He knew that bubbling just underneath her surface she was much stronger than all of the others believed right now. He found it rather fun to irk her.

"You are a very stubborn," Ryuho said, "You really don't like to take orders, do you?"

"What was your first clue?" Kagome said sarcastically.

Ryuho stood up and walked to his door, "Some people here are going to find you very bothersome," he said without looking at her. Kagome stood up to him to give him another remark but he turned his head to her, "However, some people may find that quality very attractive." He left the room leaving Kagome to gape at his back.

'Did he just say he found me attractive?' Kagome thought, 'No, he made a comment to the people here in general. He must just be teasing me. Yeah, that's it.' Kagome went up to the door and pressed the same button she used to open her door. The door opened and Kagome walked out to her room.

'Okay, how do I open this door again,' Kagome said staring at her door as if it would just open on its. A hand reached over her and entered the code.

"Oh, thank you, Ryuho," Kagome said a little nervously and walked in. He nodded and went back to his room.

'Then again, I'm not too sure I'm all that comfortable with the fact he knows how to get into my room,' Kagome thought and collapsed onto her bed, 'I'm so tired.' In a few minutes, Kagome was fast asleep. She still hadn't completely recovered. Hopefully she would feel better in the morning.

-O0o0O-

Kazuma walked up to the HOLY headquarters with determination in his eyes. The plan was to join HOLY and find out what happened to the other native alters.

'All right,' Kazuma thought walking through the doorways and up the stairs.

"Hey, guys," he said when he reached the lounge he remembered seeing all of the HOLY members in at his last visit, "I'm ready to join HOLY."

"No way," Scheris said, "How many HOLY members did you put in the hospital?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kazuma said, "I'm ready to be a member of HOLY now."

Kazuma noticed Ryuho walking down the stairs with someone behind him.

"Hey, buddy!" Kazuma said and waved up at him.

"Kazuma," he said, "What are you doing here?"

The person behind Ryuho stepped forward and Kazuma's eyes widened.

'It's that girl from before,' Kazuma thought, 'That little bitch she was part of HOLY the whole time.'

Her eyes widened too and her expression looked angry.

"It's you!" they both shouted at the same time.

-O0o0O-

Kagome woke up to see Ryuho watching her. She screamed and hid under the covers. Did he have some kind of fetish with watching girls sleep or something?!

"What are you doing in my room?" she shouted.

"I just came to get you," Ryuho said and noticed something, "You didn't change out your uniform."

Kagome pulled herself from under her covers, "I fell asleep as soon as I came into my room." Kagome got up and stretch her arms, "I guess I was still pretty wiped. Alright let's go."

Kagome followed Ryuho back to the lounge were she saw the other HOLY members. There was a man down there causing a lot of commotion.

'Hey, what a minute,' Kagome thought, 'He's that man from before. What's he doing here?'

"It's you!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—So Kagome and Kazuma meet again. Interesting…can't wait to see what's going to happen next, can you? L83R, DUDE!

(edited 12.21.07)


	4. Embrace 4

punkish furball—What's up? This is chapter 4! Kagome and Kazuma meet again. Woohoo!

**Words to ponder:**

Thank you, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, Alexian, Chibes, Dark Inu Fan, Mayalah, Jaguargirl, kitty463, Shiori The Lady Kazekage, and ShinobiKyuubi13MikoKage (3X) for reviewing.

This chapter picks up at episode 8 of s-cry-ed.

**Chapter 4**

Ryuho stood looking totally indifferent but on the inside he was very confused. Kagome knew Kazuma? They seemed to be very familiar even if it didn't look like they would be on friendly terms. But Kagome said she had amnesia which was confirmed because she didn't recall anything about alter users or the Lost Ground but she did, in fact, remember her name.

'What was so important about Kazuma that she remembered him?' Ryuho thought.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Kagome shouted at Kazuma.

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?! You bitch! You were part of HOLY the whole time!" Kazuma retorted just as loudly as Kagome spoke to him. Kagome glared at him and then slapped Kazuma on his cheek leaving a red imprint in the shape of her hand there.

"I do have a name, ya know! And if you didn't act like an ass before you would know it. And for your information, I just joined HOLY yesterday!" Kagome shouted. During her tirade, Kazuma had his hand on his cheek were she hit him.

'Hey, she hit me,' Kazuma thought, 'It hurt too. Then again, she sorta does have a point, but who cares she hit me!' Kazuma glared at Kagome and she returned it with full force. They didn't seem to notice any of the others around them watching the two of them with interest and shock written on their faces. Kazuma was the first one to speak of the two.

"Ya know," he started with his tone much more relaxed than before, "you look cute when you're angry and glaring at me like that." Kagome made a squeaking sound and began to blush bright red. Kazuma smirked at Kagome's face and decided to see how red she can be.

"Wow, you're changing color," he said with a smirk on his face, "That's pretty cute too."

Ryuho had just about enough of this and walked up to the two. He pulled Kagome behind his back separating her and Kazuma.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ryuho said, "I know you are not serious about becoming a member of HOLY."

"Aw, come on," Kazuma said, "What do I need to do to become member?" He paused and pointed to Kagome, "She's a member, isn't she? There must be something that can bring us together."

"Friendship, trust, and love," Commander Jigmar said as he entered the room by descending the staircase, "The solution to everything begins with believing in each other. Everything starts at that point." He stopped at Kazuma, "I'm Martin Jigmar, the commander here."

'Wow, he actually sounds nice,' Kagome thought, 'He sure was singing a different tune when it came to me.'

"I'm Kazuma. I'm not sure if it's registered and I don't have a last name," Kazuma said.

"Kazuma is just fine," Jigmar said, "You are a welcome member to our organization."

"But commander…," one of the HOLY members said but Jigmar cut him off.

"He's joining the force," he said leaving no room for argument.

"Alright," Kazuma said with a big smile on his face, "My new friends." The entire group of alter users began to groan.

"Ryuho, Kagome, can I see you for a moment?" Jigmar said. Ryuho nodded and followed Jigmar holding Kagome's hand and pulled her with him. Kazuma observed what happened. His rival sure seemed to be attached to that girl.

'So, her name's Kagome,' Kazuma thought.

-O0o0O-

"What do you want, Commander?" Ryuho asked once all three of them were in Jigmar's office. He still had not released Kagome's hand, "Are you really certain that Kazuma is serious about joining HOLY? Kazuma is not someone you can trust."

"Of course I not," Jigmar said, "He seems to be the stubborn type. Luckily we have the skills of a master playwright on our side."

"You're not suggesting that we use Unkei again, are you?" Ryuho said. Ryuho was certain the man would be relieved of his position due to his failure with Kagome. He gave a glance to Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Unkei's power didn't affect her to the extent it was intended to, but it did cause her harm. Ryuho didn't like that.

"Of course we're going to. It is my duty to use all of the weapons available to me and that includes Unkei," Jigmar said and pulled out a script, "All HOLY members are to be familiar with this and Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the sound of her name. "About that mishap you had the other day. You may or may not know this, but you released your alter power. I suppose it was a reaction to the Mad Script alter of Unkei."

"You mean that man with the bubblegum pink afro," Kagome said.

"Yes and to lessen its effects on you, you have to stay as close to Kazuma as you possibly can," Jigmar said.

"Are you…serious?" Kagome said and Ryuho's eyes narrowed when Jigmar nodded.

"The greatest concentration of Unkei's power will be on Kazuma. Because of that, being close to him should lessen the strain it puts on you. Those are your orders now go," Jigmar said.

"Okay," Kagome said and tugged on her hand that Ryuho held, "but can I have my hand back first?"

Ryuho let the hand drop to Kagome's hand as though it had burned him and quickly walked out of the room.

'What was that all about?' Kagome thought looking at her hand. Kagome decided not to think about it and walked out of the room.

-O0o0O-

Kazuma stood in front of the information computer trying to find where the other native alters were. The system error window was the only thing that came up and that only increased his frustration. Kazuma felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Who would imagine that you would willingly come over to our side, Kazuya," Cougar said.

"It's Kazuma!" Kazuma exclaimed and began to shake his fist in Cougar's direction, "Can't you remember three little syllables?"

"You could always change your name," Cougar suggested innocently.

"Shut up," Kazuma said, "Let's get this straight now. Don't interfere with me because there won't be a second time around, got it?"

Cougar began to laugh; that was not exactly the reaction he was expecting. Mimori walked up to the two of them and began to speak.

"You're Kazuma aren't you?" she said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kazuma said.

"This has to be the third time we've meet," Mimori said, "I'm Mimori Kiryu of HOLY. Commander Jigmar has ordered me to take you out and show you around the city and Kagome too."

"Wow, I like HOLY more and more everyday," Kazuma said and got up much to Cougar's displeasure.

Wait, Miss Minori," Cougar started

"It's Mimori," Mimori said.

"Sorry, but this guy is wild, like an animal!" Cougar shouted. Kazuma pushed Cougar out of the way and went up the Mimori.

"Shall we go?" Kazuma said and put his arm around her and walked away as Cougar cried out.

"Hey, Mimori," Kagome said with Ryuho walking in front of her side. She ran passed him up to the two.

"Great, now I don't look for you," Mimori said with a smile, "I was ordered to show you and Kazuma around the city."

"Okay," Kagome said and gasped as Kazuma suddenly hooked his free arm around her.

"Great, come on let's go," Kazuma said and Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp. Finally, she freed herself.

"Aw, come on," Kazuma said and held onto Kagome's neck with both arms and she began to frail her arms and legs, "I just want to be friends. You look really cute in your HOLY uniform. I couldn't see your legs this good before."

"No, thank you," Kagome said deciding to ignore that last statement with a faint dust of pink on her face and got out of Kazuma's grasp once again and walked ahead of him and Mimori. Kagome didn't go too far and stopped in her steps because she felt a familiar buzzing in her head. It was not as powerful as before but enough for her to feel it.

'Jigmar was right,' Kagome thought, 'That Unkei person must have started to use his alter power. The farther away I am from Kazuma, the more it hurts.' While she was still, Kazuma looped his arms around Kagome's neck again.

"Will you let go?!" Kagome shouted struggling to get away.

"You know you like me," he said and began to walk with Mimori dragging Kagome along, "and I won't let you go until you admit it."

"All right, already," Kagome said, "I like you! Now let me go"

"You don't mean that," Kazuma said, "Say it like you mean it!"

"But I can't do that if I don't!" Kagome shouted but stopped struggling seeing as Kazuma's grip was letting up any.

Ryuho with the other alter users watched them leave. Ryuho was glaring at them, Kazuma in particular.

"I can't believe him," he said continuing to glare angrily in the direction the group went in.

-O0o0O-

As Mimori drove, she explained all of the sights and buildings. Kazuma with in the passenger seat next to her and Kagome sat in the back by herself.

"Are you two bored?" Mimori asked after another session of yawning.

"These buildings are nice and all but they do nothing for an empty stomach," Kazuma said.

"Well, then let's get something to eat," Mimori said, "but there's something we need to take care of first."

"Alright," Kazuma said and looked in the back seat to Kagome, who was staring out the window, "Hey, you're quiet. Want me to come back there with you?"

"I'm just fine," Kagome said continuing to stare out the window.

"You're no fun, Kago-chan," Kazuma said feeling delighted when Kagome turned his attention to him.

"Don't call me that," Kagome said.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Kazuma asked.

"No, I don't," Kagome said.

"I'll just have to keep calling you that then. It's such a cute nickname," Kazuma said smiling as Kagome groaned at him before she turned her attention back to the window.

"You two sound like children," Mimori said and laughed at them. She stopped the car and they stopped at a clothing store.

-O0o0O-

"So how does it look?" Kazuma said walking out of the dressing room dressed in a bluish suit. He was standing rather awkwardly.

"Wow, you look wonderful," Mimori answered who had already changed into another outfit.

"You look like a jackass," Kagome murmured in a hushed tone.

"What do you say to me?" Kazuma said.

"You…look…like…a…jack…ass," Kagome said very slowly, "Was that slow enough for you to understand me?" Kazuma growled at the cocky look on Kagome's face.

"Maybe you'll look better if you lost that glove," Kagome said and pointed to that accessory. Kazuma clutched the glove protectively with his other hand.

"No way," Kazuma said, "I'm not getting rid of this!"

"Okay," Mimori said and stepped between the quarrelling pair. She grabbed Kagome's hands pulling her into the dressing room, "It's your turn now."

"Wait," Kagome said trying to stop Mimori from moving her with her feet planted firmly on the ground, "My uniform is just fine. I don't need to change."

Mimori shook her head and tugged harder, "It really doesn't fit the occasion and besides the only other outfit you have is that pair of jeans and a T-shirt."

"Hey!" Kagome said but was all but thrown into the dressing room with a blue garment. She hit the ground with an audible thud.

Kazuma mentally smirked thinking of what he would say once Kagome got out of the dressing room. For some reason, he loved getting a rise out of her.

'That look on her face when she gets pissed off is just the best!' he thought, 'She's gonna pay for that "jackass" comment.'

"Come out, Kagome," Mimori said urging the girl to come out, "Come on. I bet it's not that bad." Kagome sighed from inside the dressing room. She came out in a dark blue dress with several sparks of silver glitter that ended at her knees with spaghetti straps. Her head was down and she was frowning.

"Oh, Kagome, you look so pretty," Mimori said.

"Whatever," Kagome said and looked at Kazuma expectedly, "Well, don't you have something to say to me?"

"Well…um…uh…" Kazuma stuttered out not able to say anything. Kagome looked at him with calculating eyes before sighing and averting her attention.

"I see," Kagome said, thinking him to be too overcome with laughter or something like that to say anything, and grabbed Mimori's arm and began for the exit, "You sit in the back this time."

Kazuma frowned when the two were out of sight.

'Why couldn't I say anything?' Kazuma thought and a beep of a car horn caught his attention, 'I'll just get her later.'

-O0o0O-

The three sat down to dinner and Kazuma struggled to read the menu. It was in a language he had never learned-.

"What the hell is this?" Kazuma said as he looked at the menu, "I can't figure out what they serve here."

"How about I order for the both of us?" Mimori said, "What about you, Kagome?'

"You can order for me too," Kagome said and rested her head on her hand with her elbow on the table, "I'll pretty much eat anything."

Mimori ordered for the three of them and the first course of the meal was brought to the table.

"Is this it?" Kazuma asked looking at the small portion.

"There's more coming after this," Mimori said.

Kazuma picked up the entire potion and shoved it in his mouth.

"This is pretty good," Kazuma said and turned to the waiter, "Hey, it's been a long day, so just bring everything at once."

"You pig," Kagome said under her breath.

"Aw, that hurts, Kago-chan, it really does," Kazuma said and picked up Kagome's portion and held it to her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked eyeing the piece of food in his hand like it was diseased or poisoned.

"Come on, try it," Kazuma said, "It's good, ya know."

"No," Kagome said not trying to be to loud, "I don't know where you're hands have been."

"I'm not moving my hand until you eat it," Kazuma said. Kagome grimaced but opened her mouth and Kazuma put the food in her mouth. She close her mouth catching Kazuma's finger in her mouth. Kagome blushed as he slowly pulled the finger out of her mouth.

"There you go," Kazuma said, "That wasn't not to bad, now was it."

Kagome didn't say anything but began to frown while looking at Kazuma smiling at her. Mimori was laughing quietly at the two of them.

At a table a few ways away, Ryuho and Scheris were watching them with grim expressions on their faces.

"That was disgusting," Scheris said and Ryuho silently agreed even though he wasn't thinking about Kazuma's eating habits. He was particular irritated of his familiar treatment of Kagome.

'Why would Kagome remember such a person?' he thought, 'They're not awkward with each other at all. I bet he doesn't even know her memory is gone.'

Scheris had said something but Ryuho wasn't paying attention. He turned to her but she just sighed and told him to forget about it.

-O0o0O-

For the rest of the day, the three had dinner and left to look at all of the sights. Kazuma and Mimori seemed to be enjoying themselves but Kagome seemed a little distant. They were now looking at the water front view from the bridge. Kazuma and Mimori were looking up at the sunset while Kagome looked downward into the water.

"Hey," Kazuma said looking over at her direction, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said without looking up, "Just a little tired."

"We can go back now then," Kazuma said, "if you want to."

Kagome looked up at Kazuma in disbelief.

'He's being unusually considerate,' she thought.

"If you're both ready we can leave right now," Mimori said and began to walk to the car. Kagome and Kazuma followed her. Kagome let out a big yawn on the way.

"Hey, you should really get some sleep," Kazuma said, "You're swaying around like a drunk and tripping over your own feet."

"I'm alright," Kagome said and began to smile slightly, "Thanks for worrying though."

"Hey, that's the first time you smiled at me," Kazuma said when he opened the car door sounding a little pleased.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kagome said settling into the back of the car, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Nothing really," Kazuma said and got into the car and buckled his seat, "I just think it makes you look cute."

Kazuma waited for a remark from Kagome but got none in return. Mimori began to giggle.

"She's asleep," Mimori whispered. Kazuma turned around and saw Kagome had fallen asleep on the seat. Her head was leaning towards her right shoulder towards the window. Her mouth was open just a little and hair was pushed the left side falling into her face slightly. Kagome had crossed her arms and had them resting in her lap. The strap on her dress had fallen down on her right side exposing the skin on her shoulder without the obstruction. Kazuma smiled softly not even aware of the fact he was smiling at the petite girl in the back seat.

'She looks adorable,' he thought.

"You know," Mimori said quietly so she wouldn't wake Kagome up, "I think you meant that last one."

"Last what?" Kazuma said looking away from Kagome.

"Never mind," Mimori said and continued to drive.

-O0o0O-

"Should we wake her?" Mimori asked when she parked her car and both she and Kazuma got out.

Kazuma paused before saying, "No, she looks kinda tired. I'll just bring her up to my room."

"Are you sure she'll be alright with that?" Mimori asked a little skeptically, but Kazuma already had Kagome in his arms and cradled her head against his chest.

"Doesn't matter now," Kazuma said and began to walk, "Are you going to take me to my room?"

Mimori nodded and began to walk, showing Kazuma the way to his room. Once there, Mimori opened the door and Kazuma set Kagome on his bed and pulled back the sheets.

"Do you really think she'll be comfortable sleeping in that?" Mimori said.

"Hey, I'm not going to undress her," Kazuma said turning around so Mimori couldn't see the blush on his face, "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, bright and early. Good night," Mimori said and walked out of the door.

Kazuma walked over to the bed where Kagome was and looked at her sleeping so soundly on his bed.

'I guess I'll have to sleep on the couch,' he thought.

-O0o0O-

Unkei stood on the top of the building proudly as he read aloud from his script in a loud booming voice.

"Kazuma gently brushed a strand of her from Kagome's sleeping face smiling fondly at the young woman lying so comfortably in his bed. He then walked out to the balcony over looking the city.

'What a wonderful day I had,' he thought, 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

Oh, yes!" Unkei shouted and struck a pose, "I am the lord of the story! End day one!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—There you go. I wonder what happens next. Until next time. L83R, DUDES!

-I think the menu was in French or something.

(edited 12.23.07)


	5. Embrace 5

punkish furball—Hello! It's been a while with this story. I hope this makes up for my absence.

**Words to Ponder**

Thank you Koori Youkai Hime, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, Deadlysilence39, Chibes, KunoichiMiko-KitsuyaKage, DeathNoteMaker, Kitty463, Lilith-Goth-Fairy, ElementalRyuNeko, ShojoNoHiSora, littlegirl-chan, and kagomefan2012 for reviewing.

Things are getting a little interesting especially near the end of this chapter. (nudge-nudge-wink-wink)

**Chapter 5**

Kagome moaned as she woke up but she kept her eyes closed. She got much better sleep than; she expected with Unkei's alter hurting her whenever Kazuma wasn't around.

'Maybe Jigmar finally decided that he's good enough to join,' she thought. Somehow that thought left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't think that Kazuma belonged here. She wasn't so sure about her being here herself. She still had the feeling that something bad will come of all this and it had only grown since then. And like it or not, she needed to get home.

'I have a bad feeling of foreboding about this whole HOLY business,' Kagome thought to herself and finally opened her eyes. She sat up in the bed and half expected to see Ryuho looking up at her but she noticed she wasn't even in her room.

"Where am I?" she said aloud.

"You're in my room," Kazuma said walking into the room with his HOLY uniform on and a towel around his neck.

'He must have just gotten out of the shower,' she thought.

Kagome had to admit that the uniform didn't look exactly right on him but in some obscure way it made him look good.

"And what am I doing in here?" Kagome asked.

"You fell asleep in the car last night and I brought you in my room," Kazuma said and took the towel from around his shoulders, "So how do I look?"

"Like a jackass," Kagome said half heartedly and began laughing. Kazuma scowled for a moment before a smile stretched on his face.

"Whatever you say," Kazuma said. Kagome stood up to go to her room. She didn't know how it would happen if she went further away from Kazuma or if she could even make it to the room.

'Maybe it'll be good if I run into Ryuho for once,' Kagome thought. She was barely out of the door before she began to feel the pain throbbing in her forehead.

"You all right?" Kazuma asked. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and Kagome instantly felt better.

"I'm fine," Kagome said.

"Kagome," someone said opening Kazuma's door. Ryuho stood before Kagome and Kazuma looking as powerful and full of authority as ever.

"Oh, Ryuho, it's you," Kagome said.

"What are you doing in here?" Ryuho asked, "And what are you wearing?" When he went to check on Kagome in her room like he had gotten in the habit of doing, she wasn't in there. He assumed that she would most likely be in a place closet to Kazuma, the most obvious being his room. Kagome was certain he looked almost angry to find her here. Then she realized her current appearance. Her blue dress from the other night was wrinkled and the straps on her dress were sliding down with Kazuma's hand on her shoulder. She blushed at the idea of what the two of them must have looked like.

"I had to stay with Kazuma last night because I fell asleep when Mimori was driving us back," Kagome said pulling at the hem of her dress and nervously trying to rub out the wrinkles, "I just was on my way back to my room."

"I'll take you back," Ryuho said and took one of Kagome's hands.

"See you downstairs then," Kazuma said and took his hand off Kagome's shoulder and watched the two leave his room.

Ryuho lead Kagome down the hall to her room.

"How far can you get from him without being affected by Unkei?" Ryuho asked. Kagome could still he was angry at her but he was putting that aside from the moment.

"Not very apparently," Kagome said. She began to breathe much heavier and unevenly than before.

"I'll carry you," Ryuho said and stopped walking, "if you are hurting too much."

"No, that won't be…" Kagome started but she yelped when Ryuho hooked one of his arms behind her legs and supported her back with the other.

"I don't believe I was asking," Ryuho said and continued to walk.

Kagome looked up at him and noticed that Ryuho was looking ahead with no expression on his face. Kagome scoffed and crossed her arms.

'It's not like I like him carrying me,' Kagome thought, 'No way."

"You're coming with me tomorrow," Ryuho said, "It's far away from Kazuma but so far that you won't be able to feel Unkei's alter at all."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I'll tell you once we're alone," Ryuho said, but Kagome didn't believe him.

"What about Kazuma?" Kagome asked wincing a bit, she felt a little faint, "How long do you think Jigmar is going to try to make him loyal to HOLY?"

"I'm not able to disclose that," Ryuho answered, "but I know that he wants to start seeing your potential once Unkei is out of the way."

"What potential?" Kagome asked feeling very confused and let out of the loop, "You know much more than you're telling me."

"Your alter power. The commander wants to be able to use your abilities to their fullest," Ryuho said ignoring her last statement and Kagome's eyes dilated a bit.

'What if they find out I don't really have alter power?' Kagome thought. These troubling thoughts along with the strain Unkei but on her, Kagome fainted in Ryuho's arms.

Ryuho sighed noticing her head drop and moved to support her head more.

'She must be under so much strain right now,' Ryuho thought, 'There has to be some way to make her feel better other than being near Kazuma.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome stirred and woke up for the second time that day.

"Ow, my head," Kagome said. Looking around she saw that she was in her room and in her HOLY uniform again.

"What in the world?" Kagome said aloud, "Aw man, don't tell me Ryuho was the one who changed me. I wouldn't put it passed him." She cringed when the ache in her head drew her attention again.

'I better get downstairs in a hurry,' Kagome thought. She stood up and staggered to her door. She went pressed the button to open it and also found a piece of paper stuck on it. She pulled it of and saw there was a code written on it.

"This should open the door when I want to come in," Kagome said to herself.

Kagome walked outside and made her way down the hallway as quickly as she could in the state she was in.

"Not quick enough, Kanome," Cougar said striding up past Kagome with his hands in his pockets and shades pulled over his eyes.

"It's Kagome," Kagome said, "and you try walking straight with a headache like a jackhammer drilling your skull." Kagome yelped finding herself once again in someone's arms.

"Who said you could pick me up?!" Kagome shouted.

"Like I said Kagame, not quick enough. Every single second counts," Cougar said and smirked, "And besides it does help that you're a cutie."

Kagome huffed and didn't even bother to correct Cougar on her name again. Kagome felt the pain in her head lifting and saw that Cougar had taken her closer to Kazuma. He was just ahead staring at a computer screen with Mimori sitting next to him. Using the mouse he clicked on some sort of icon and he cried out when there was a loud buzzing noise. Kagome managed to get herself out of Cougar's grip and walked over to him.

"What's this? Some sort of game?" Kagome asked and leaned over Kazuma's shoulder.

"No," Kazuma said, "It's that practice test of the exam new HOLY members had to take. Didn't you take it?"

"Oh, of course I did," Kagome said and paused for a moment.

'I lied without even thinking about it,' Kagome thought, 'Unkei must have refined his alter somehow so that it can affect me. Ryuho has to know something about this.'

"You okay?" Kazuma asked noticing Kagome had gone silent.

"Oh, just fine," Kagome said sheepishly, "Just spacing out."

"Ya know," Kazuma said, "They're having a party for me later. You should try and make it."

"Alright," Kagome said, "but, have you seen Ryuho?"

"Ryuho?" Kazuma said, "Yay, he was sulking around here a while ago."

"I haven't seen him in a while either," Mimori said, "Anything you need with him?"

"It's nothing really," Kagome said, "I'll just go poking around and see if I can find him. I'll see you later tonight then." Kagome knew that she was probably going to regret not staying, but Ryuho had answers to what was going on. That feeling, a sort of premonition, kept growing and she knew that Ryuho could help her get a clue, willingly or not.

Once she got into the hallway, Kagome had to fight to keep going on forward.

"You never cease to amaze me," someone said. It was exactly who she was looking for.

"Ryuho," Kagome said before falling to her knees on the floor. Ryuho caught her before she hit the ground completely.

'He always seems to be around just when I need him,' she thought.

"You need to be more careful," Ryuho said, "I may be assigned to look after you but I'm not always going to be around for things like this."

'I told Cougar to take her to Kazuma,' he thought, 'He must not have made sure she stayed with him.'

"I know," Kagome said, "but I had to ask you some things. It's important."

"Let's go back," Ryuho said ignoring her, "As much as I dislike being around Kazuma, it would be better for you."

"I don't see why you dislike him so much," Kagome said.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand," Ryuho said, "You do seem to be getting rather close to him."

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything," Kagome said, growing frustrated, "Forget it, I'll go back on own."

Ryuho sighed and grabbed Kagome's hand before she could get very far. He began to walk holding the appendage tightly in his grip.

"You're more stubborn for your own good," Ryuho said and lead Kagome back to where she came, "Definitely an inner."

Kagome chose not to dignify that with a response. Instead, she chose to follow him as he held her hand.

'Damn, I didn't get to ask him my questions. He always manages to change the subject,' Kagome thought, 'He must be hiding something. Oh well, there's always later.'

-O0o0O-

A few hours later, a party was held in Kazuma's honor. Kagome had to fight to keep her eyes from being rolled permanently to the ceiling. Kazuma just ate and ate and when he wasn't eating he was goofing around. She wasn't the only wet blanket at the party; Ryuho didn't seem to be in the mood for it either. Kagome walked up to him and tried to strike up a conversation.

"You seem to be having as much fun as I am," Kagome said dryly.

"Indeed," he replied. Kagome sighed, 'This is a useless endeavor. I'm not even going to bother.'

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Mimori," Kagome said and left Ryuho's side. He watched her leave; somehow wishing she would just stand there with him. She didn't have to speak just be close to him for a little while longer.

"Hey, buddy," Kazuma said walking up to him with some food in his hands, "Eat up. You've been standing here the whole time."

"What are you up to?" Ryuho asked and narrowed his crimson orbs, "What do you really want?"

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked, "You mad I'm stealing your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?!" Ryuho said, "You mean Kagome?"

"Hot little body on her," Kazuma said and winked at Ryuho, "You can't just keep her to yourself."

"Why you?" Ryuho started but stopped as soon as Unkei caught his eye as he leaned against the wall. Ryuho turned and walked away, passing by Unkei as he went.

"There will be no improvising on my script, Ryuho," Unkei said when Ryuho was past him.

"Hmm," Ryuho said and went outside of the party. He felt like he was suffocating in there. Then he felt something tugging on his arm much like a small child would do when he wanted attention.

"Yes, Kagome?" he said without turning to look at her. He mentally smiled. She is the only one who would do such a gesture.

"You think you could take me to my room? This party is getting duller by the second," Kagome said and yawned, "and I don't think I can make it to my room on my own."

"Sure," Ryuho said, "I think that I something that could help with your problem."

Kagome nodded and yawned again.

'I'm much more tired than usual,' she thought, 'Must be because Unkei again. I hate that pink haired weirdo.'

Ryuho reached down and picked her up bridal style like she did before and cradled her to him.

'I will need to pick her up along as we get further away from Kazuma,' Ryuho thought, 'I'm just getting it out of the way.' Still, the way Kagome rubbed her cheek against his chest and nodded off to sleep he couldn't help but relish the feeling.

Kazuma looked as Ryuho carried Kagome out of the room.

'I wonder what he's up to,' he thought and felt a surge of anger towards Ryuho. For some reason, that single spark of anger caused a feeling to swell within him before going back down as quickly as it came. He shrugged his shoulders at the two of them and went back to the party.

-O0o0O-

Ryuho laid Kagome down in her bed and tucked her in; he didn't bother taking off her uniform even though he did change her clothes once already. He pulled out a small bottle of liquid from his pocket. After opening the bottle, Ryuho supported Kagome's head and brought the bottle to her lips.

-O0o0O-

"_Give this to Kagome," Jigmar said handing Ryuho the small bottle once he requested another way to help Kagome with her pain. Ryuho reached over Jigmar's desk and took it._

"_What is it?" he asked while examining the bottle. It was dark brown so he could not see through it and it had no label on it._

"_It will help with the pain," Jigmar said and waved him off._

-O0o0O-

Finding that Kagome was not cooperating with him, Ryuho sighed. Then he put a fair amount of the bottle's contents in his mouth; it was milky and bitter. He opened Kagome's mouth a bit with one hand while the other supported her head and pressed his lips to hers without hesitation. Using his tongue to keep her mouth open, Ryuho let the liquid flow in Kagome's mouth while rubbing her throat with the hand that kept her mouth open to make the medicine go down.

Once all it was out his mouth, Ryuho lifted his lips, but lingered there for just a second longer than needed. Brushing her hair from her face and letting it linger on her cheeks, Ryuho rested Kagome back on her pillow and left the room giving Kagome one last glance leaving and taking the bottle with him.

-O0o0O-

Kagome woke up and rubbed her eyes. She felt much better this morning which struck her as strange. One of her hands immediately went to her lips. There was a bitter taste in her mouth and she felt like something warm was on her lips before. She darted her tongue out to taste her bottom lip and found the taste on them much more pleasing than the one in her mouth.

"Kagome," she heard and she almost smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hey, Ryuho," Kagome said and turned to the young man standing next to her door.

"Come with me," Ryuho said, "You will be coming on that assignment with me I told you about. We will be far enough away so that Unkei won't hurt you like I told you before."

"That reminds me," Kagome said and got out of the bed standing in front of Ryuho, "I couldn't feel the pain I usually feel."

"I gave you something to remedy that," Ryuho said.

'That must have been the taste in my mouth,' Kagome thought, 'It was awful.'

"Hold on," Kagome said, "How did you give it to me? I remember falling asleep as soon as you picked me up."

"I passed it through my mouth," Ryuho said like the event meant nothing. Kagome on the other hand turned as red as a cherry.

'He kissed me?!' she thought, 'but it was only to give me some medicine and he makes it look like it was nothing. I better not make a big deal out of it.'

"Okay then," Kagome said, "Let's just get out of here already. I'm actually excited to get out of here for a change."

'She took that rather well,' Ryuho thought and it pleased to know that he still had a reaction on her and she was able to hold her own in front of him. Maybe once Kazuma was out of the way, the two of them could get a little closer.

"Then follow me," Ryuho said and Kagome did.

-O0o0O-

"So what are we doing here?" Kagome asked Jigmar who stood beside her. Ryuho was at her other side. They were doing surveillance on a plane that was taking off to the mainland. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of Ryuho but maybe Jigmar will tell her something.

"On that plane is something that is vital to research of alter power on the mainland," Jigmar said. Kagome frowned; that wasn't really an answer. She felt something on that plane, the same feeling as she got in the HOLY building. She sighed; at least she couldn't really feel Unkei here. Well, she felt his power but it wasn't painful. It was more like a light nudge in her in mind. Suddenly, she felt that same nudge break off completely.

"Unkei's power stopped," Kagome suddenly said out loud. Jigmar and Ryuho looked over at her

"What do you mean?" Ryuho asked.

"It stopped," Kagome said, "I don't feel anymore. Something is coming this way too. What could it be?"

"Kazuma," Ryuho said his voice filled with malice causing Kagome to look at him. She knew he didn't like Kazuma, but she never heard him speak like that before. It was scarier than when she first met him.

'Maybe I really don't understand what is going on between him and Kazuma,' she thought.

"Stay here," Ryuho said before running down towards the airstrip. Kagome looked in the direction he went in and her eyes widened.

'That feeling is stronger,' Kagome thought, 'Wait a minute, I felt Unkei and Kazuma and the feeling on the plane and HOLY headquarters. It's alter power I feel. There are alter users on that plane.' Kagome recalled something that Ryuho and Jigmar said to her before.

'They told me that the only place alter users can really be safe is with HOLY,' Kagome said, 'Could they be executing or performing experiments on the ones who did not join like I did? Kazuma…he was angry when he thought I was in HOLY, but he had come to join them. Maybe it was all a trick and he knows what's going on too. I knew this whole HOLY business was bad.' Kagome noticed that when she was lost in her thoughts, Ryuho had left.

"Oh, no," she said aloud and rushed ran down to the airstrip passing by Jigmar; the plane was preparing to take off. It took her awhile but she managed to get down there in time to see Dartz taking on Kazuma who had some sort of robotic arm and Ryuho with his humanoid alter ready to go.

"No, Kazuma!" she shouted and ran towards them.

"Kagome," Ryuho said softly when he saw her run towards them. Then he shouted, "Zetsuei!"

'What's a Zetsuei?' Kagome thought before long purple metallic extensions from Ryuho's alter wrapped around her and suspended her in the air away from the fighting.

"I'll deal with you later," Ryuho said looking at Kagome with an angered look on his face.

Kagome noticed that a slight smirk was on Kazuma's face when he was looking in her direction. Punching away the Dartz group, he shouted something Kagome couldn't make out and a beam of energy shot from his arm directly at Ryuho. Zetsuei let Kagome down quickly to defend Ryuho and Kazuma ran straight towards Kagome. He knocked her on the back of her head causing her to go unconscious and throw her over her shoulders. Ryuho looked over at Kazuma and Kazuma smirked.

"Looks like I'm taking your girlfriend out for a while," Kazuma said before running off with Kagome in tow.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—This is an interesting development. Ryuho "kissed" Kagome and Kazuma kidnapped her. L83RNESS!!!

(edited 12.23.07)


	6. Embrace 6

punkish furball—It has been a while! (sigh) I know, I know, I got 'splaining to do.

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you, Shiroi Abari-Sohma, DeathNoteMaker, KunoichiMiko-KitsuyaKage, YukimuraShuusuke Girl, ShojoNoHiSora, Chibes, Mayalah, Dark Inu Fan, Green.On.Black, and PrincessVictoriaAnnMacbeth, kit-san fan, Azera-v, Kagekitsonegal, and marquisha for reviewing.

There is a poll in my profile. I would appreciate if you did it. **_DO THE POLL! IT HELPS ME DO STUFF!_**

You guys just want get to the good part. I made sure it's length was decent. About 7 ½ pages in Microsoft Word ™ without the beginning and ending notes and scene transitions with all the default settings.

**Chapter 6**

Ryuho groaned and punched the wall in his frustration. His whole body was covered in sweat and a towel was around his neck. After the plane had taken off and Kazuma escaped with Kagome in his possession, he and Jigmar returned to HOLY HQ. Jigmar made the report on his own while he went directly to the gym to work out his aggression.

'Why?' Ryuho thought in anger, 'Why did she leave? I told her to stay there!' Ryuho leaned against the wall with his head against it supporting himself with his forearms. Ryuho replayed the whole incident in his head. Kagome was racing towards the airstrip trying to reach…

'Kazuma,' Ryuho thought bitterly. When Zetsuei caught Kagome, Ryuho looked up and saw so much fear and anxiety in her eyes. When she called out his name, she was afraid for Kazuma. She was worried for Kazuma.

'What is Kazuma to her?' Ryuho thought. He just couldn't comprehend it. He knew from their first meeting after Kagome joined HOLY that Kagome and Kazuma had met each other before, but it seemed that they were only acquaintances and hadn't known each other long. But for her to do something like that…to defy him…to put her own life at risk for someone she possibly knew for only a few scant moments…

'I just don't get it!' he thought and sank to his knees with his head still on the floor, 'Why him? Why did she come calling for him? Why not…me?'

Ryuho stood up abruptly and groaned loudly.

'I shouldn't even be thinking about her,' Ryuho thought angrily, 'I have more important things to think about.' Ryuho's expression grew slightly sinister in nature.

'That man…he is mine. My enemy! Mine and mine alone!'

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed once she regained consciousness. She sat up without opening her eyes. She clutched the back of her head; there was a dull pain where she remembered being struck by Kazuma.

'I'm going to kill that obnoxious idiot!' Kagome thought; her mind wasn't completely clear yet. When her mind did begin to clear up, she noticed that she was sitting in some sort of chair, like one you would find in a dentist's office. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. The room was very run down and almost falling apart.

'Kazuma must have brought me here,' Kagome thought, 'I must be outside of the city walls.' Kagome stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles before swinging her legs over the side of the chair and standing up.

"Okay," she said to herself, "First things first, I need to figure out where I am. I must be in that place I was before Ryuho found me. I don't know if I should either find Kazuma so he can explain himself or find my way back to the city with Ryuho and HOLY."

Kagome looked around the room again before noticing a white piece of paper taped to the door that she over looked. She walked up to it and read the note after removing it.

"'Dear Kago-kun,'" Kagome read aloud, "'I went to work and will be back later. Kazu-kun brought you back here yesterday. Please make yourself at home. Kanami.'"

'Kazuma and Kanami must live here,' Kagome thought. She pocketed the note before opening the door.

'What a relief,' she thought, 'normal opening doors.' Kagome found her way downstairs and out of the building. The scenery was a lot like it was when she first arrived here. Big open expanses of grassy land with some dirt roads here and there and sparse amounts of trees. It was obvious that whatever choice she decided to make the journey would possibly go on for miles and she would no doubt get lost.

"Everything is so empty I don't know where to start," Kagome whined in frustration, "What I wouldn't give for a clue. Or a hint." Kagome stomped the ground childishly and crossed her arms, "Anything!" When Kagome stomped her foot on the ground, she felt indentations in the earth on the sole of her foot. She looked down and less than two meters away; there was an identical set of indentations.

"Those must be tire tracks," Kagome reasoned, "Kanami or Kazuma don't seem like the type to have their own vehicle or anyone else here for that matter. These tires tracks could mean someone must have been here to pick up either Kanami or Kazuma. I might as well follow them. I have nothing to lose."

Kagome began her trek following the tracks anxious to meet whatever was on the end of them.

-O0o0O-

Ryuho cleaned himself once he had calmed down. Jigmar had ordered that he, Scheris, and other HOLY members go to the southwest area beyond the city walls tomorrow. Besides the usual catching native alters and stopping criminal activities, their orders were somewhat unclear, but Ryuho wasn't paying too much attention anyway. At the chance of going outside the city, Ryuho only had two things on his mind: (1) locate Kazuma and (2) obtain Kagome and bring her back to the city and HOLY HQ where she belonged. He didn't know if Jigmar mentioned it or not.

Ryuho walked into one of the rooms in the HOLY headquarters. It really didn't serve a purpose, but it was a suitable environment to have some quiet down time. Miss Kiryu was doing something on her computer, possibly research and Scheris was playing with her cards.

Ryuho walked up to Scheris just as she had asked Miss Kiryu a question which she had answered.

"Scheris," Ryuho said, "Commander Jigmar has informed me that we are to go to the southeast area at 08:00 tomorrow. We are to capture native alters and stop any criminal activity." Before Ryuho could stop himself, he added, "We are also to look for Kagome and obtain any information regarding her whereabouts."

Scheris sighed and put her cards away, "Just as well. I have nothing better to do anyway."

"We will be accompanied by Urizane, the Dartz group, and—" Ryuho began but her didn't get to finish. Another alter user in at the HOLY uniform with brown hair and a red scarf around his neck walked up to the two and gave a deep bow.

"And me of course!" he said excitedly.

"Emergy!" Scheris exclaimed.

"I am also known as 'Maxfell of the Cliff' the man whose extremely good in adverse circumstances," the alter user, Emergy, said and looked at Ryuho, admiration in his eyes as he looked at the young man, "This is the is the first time we will be working on the same team, Ryuho. I'm excited."

"Yeah, I guess," Ryuho said but speaking very hesitantly and held out his hand for Emergy to shake it, "nice to meet you."

"Relax," Emergy said and bypassed Ryuho's hand to put his arm around the boy's shoulders, "I'm here to protect you. In fact, you should think of me as your armor."

"If you insist," Ryuho said not exactly comfortable with the current position they were in.

"Yes, I do," Emergy responded. He released his hold on Ryuho (the latter being very grateful) and placed his hand on his chin in some sort of pose.

"I'm also curious about that other HOLY member as well," Emergy said, "Now what was her name…Ah! Lady Kagome, that's it!"

"Lady…Kagome?" Scheris asked, "Why 'Lady' Kagome?"

"Well, what else would you call such a person?" Emergy said dramatically, "She is talked about quite a lot you know. A native alter user who was able to overcome Unkei's power in a matter of minutes. The girl who was kidnapped by the native alter user, Kazuma, and last but not least who captured the attention of our boy, Ryuho, here. The latter alone is enough to acquire the title."

Ryuho left the room not wanting to hear anything else Emergy had to say. Scheris just looked on at the childish HOLY member with a blank expression.

-O0o0O-

'He can't be much farther now,' Kagome said after about half an hour of following the tire tracks embedded in the earth. As Kagome followed the tracks, she noticed that most of the area surrounding it was barren and there seemed to be little human inhabitance. The places where there were buildings and such, they were all torn down and abandoned.

'I wonder what happened to all the people,' Kagome thought, 'HOLY must have something to do with this.'

The more Kagome thought about HOLY, the more her thoughts would travel to Ryuho.

'I wonder what he's going to do,' Kagome thought, 'Kazuma is his enemy or some kind of rival; he's going to come after him. But what about me? He did look pretty mad when I ran outside to help Kazuma. I didn't mean to do to make him angry. Kazuma just looked like he needed me.' Kagome snorted, 'Yeah, he needed me alright. I wonder what he plans to do with me. He could be planning to use me as some kinda bait to lure HOLY or maybe even Ryuho out here to get me.' Kagome sighed and stopped walking, 'Like that's going to work. Ryuho probably doesn't even care that I'm gone beyond the fact that Jigmar told him to look after me. Kazuma's just wasting his time with me.'

Kagome stopped and looked around to see where she was headed. It was a rocky, rough terrain going upward probably leading to some sort of cliff or ledge. Up ahead, she heard someone talking. It wasn't Kazuma but maybe the owner of the vehicle whose tracks Kagome followed. Kagome crept closer, kneeling low to the ground so she would go unnoticed.

"…everyone is gone just like the last time," Kagome heard the person say. Kagome looked up and immediately saw Kazuma standing ahead with her back facing her and another man with a cast on his leg and bandages else where working on some kind of vehicle that looked like an overgrown go-cart. Kagome had an idea where Kazuma was looking. He was turned in the direction of the ruined buildings she had passed when she walked up here. He wasn't saying anything just listening to the other man talk.

"Don't get me wrong," the man continued, "I know I'm just a useless parasite, but I can't help but feel as helpless as I do now. It seems like no matter how hard we resist, everything goes according to how those city bastards plan it and there's nothing we can do about it."

'Resist, huh?' Kagome thought, 'Kazuma must be in some kind of resistance movement.' Then she shook her head, 'No, Kazuma doesn't seem like to go along with something like that no matter how much he seems to hate HOLY. Maybe he's on his own or some kind of fighter for hire.'

"We're such idiots!" the man shouted obviously growing frustrated and threw his wrench, "It was stupid of us to ever go up against HOLY." At this sudden outburst, Kazuma did not keep quiet. He went over to his companion and punched him in the jaw so that he fell on the ground.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kazuma shouted and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, "You're whining isn't going to accomplish anything!"

"What do you expect us to do?" the man shouted back, "It's just the two of us."

"We can't stop trying! We have to fight to end!" Kazuma retaliated.

The man pushed Kazuma off and pointed an accusing finger at him, "You're just saying that because you have your alter power. At least you can defend yourself! I can't do anything!" The man and Kazuma sat there on the ground for a while before the man began to speak.

"Look, man, I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't be talking to you like this after you went in there all alone. I just don't know what we can do anymore."

Kazuma frowned and looked off beyond the man's form where Kagome was crouching behind a small rock formation.

"Hey," he said to himself before scrambling to his feet and walking over to Kagome's position. Kagome jumped up as soon as he was standing over her.

"You HOLY bitch!" he shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome shouted and clenched her fist, "You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place!"

"You kidnapped a HOLY member?" the man said wearing a confused expression.

"Yeah," Kazuma said, "She's that girl I told you about that I found with Kanami and she's with HOLY. She's pretty much useless anyway! She just joined or at least that's what everyone said."

"Shut up!" Kagome shouted, "I'm telling the truth! I did just join HOLY! I don't even know what the hell is going?!"

"Wait a minute," the man said, stepping in front of Kazuma to talk to Kagome, "Do you think you can explain a few things to me? I promise we're not to hurt you."

"What the hell are you doing?" Kazuma asked the man.

"Let's give her shot, man," he said, "You told me you found her out here. Maybe they forced her to join HOLY. Not everyone is like you, Kazuma. Maybe it was her only shot at surviving them." Kazuma just frowned and didn't say anything. Kagome smiled slightly; she likes this guy.

"I'll answer any question you have if I'm able to," Kagome said, "but you'll have to answer so questions for me."

"Alright," the man said before Kazuma could say anything.

"For starters, my name is Kagome," Kagome said and the man replied by saying Kagome could call him Kimishima.

"Do you know what's been happening to the other native alter users that have been captured by HOLY?" Kimishima asked.

Kagome sighed and lowered her head, "I don't know. I tried asking Ryuho a few times, but he never told me anything. I don't think that he or any other HOLY member other than the commander knows anything about it. But Ryuho told me that HOLY was the only place that alter users would not be look on as a threat. I figure that the alter users being taken to the mainland will either be killed or most likely experimented on."

"What makes you say that?" Kimishima asked.

"I don't really have anything too solid to go on," Kagome said, "but I have a very strong feeling about it. I was only at HOLY HQ for a short amount of time and the only person I was closest to was Ryuho. But there is just something about that city and whatever is going on that I just…hate."

"What about it?" Kimishima asked, eager to hear what Kagome was about to say.

'If she says what I think she is going to say,' Kimishima thought, 'I know that she is someone Kazuma and I can trust.'

'What does Kimishima think he's doing?' Kazuma thought. The two of them talking and completely ignoring him irked him for some reason, but he decided that he was stay out of this and let Kimishima talk to Kagome. Also Kagome kept saying Ryuho's name which bothered him too, but there was no reason that should bother him, right?

'Kimishima is the better on of us when it comes to planning and thinking ahead,' Kazuma thought, 'He must have something he wants to figure out."

"It's just that," Kagome paused to figure out how she could put her thoughts into words, "I only went out in the city once and I couldn't help but notice how weird it is. Like something was just too fake. The people there couldn't be that happy. Everyone had the same smile on their face and I bet they were even walking in the same direction they did the day before at the same time. It's the same with all the HOLY members too. They blindly follow orders without even knowing what the outcome is going to be or who they're even following orders from." Kagome sighed, "I know I just seem like I'm rambling and I'm not making much since, but I felt that way ever since I was taken to the city."

"It's okay," Kimishima said with a smile, "I know that Kazuma and I are going to be able to count on you."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You said you don't know what's going on, right?" Kimishima asked and Kagome nodded, "Well long story short, HOLY and everyone in the city is trying to reform everything on the Lost Ground, but we don't like it and we want to stop them. You can help us. You're an alter user and you are part of HOLY. Even if you don't know what's going on, they must trust you and you'll be able to get in and out no problem."

Kagome frowned, "I hate to poke a hole in your logic, but I'm not that good when it comes to controlling my power. I didn't even know I had it until recently. Kazuma's right; I am useless. You're just wasting your time if you think that I could do anything to help you," Kagome didn't want to butt into things anymore than she already has. More than anything, she just wants to go home.

'I'm tired of trying to fit into places where I don't have a purpose,' Kagome thought, 'I end up being completely useless. I hate lying too. What are they going to do once they find out I'm not a real alter user.'

Kazuma saw Kagome frown and her eyes dull to a dark blue. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. This wasn't the girl he had teased in his short time as a HOLY operative nor was it the girl he first met. This was someone completely different and he didn't like her. He moved in front of Kagome and lifted up her head.

"Listen," he said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I can tell that you are serious about hating what's been going on. You can help us make life better for a whole lot of people out here. Don't worry about you're power yet. Just say that you're with us."

Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

'I hate lying and I want to go home and forget this place,' Kagome thought, 'but I have no where to go and no idea how to get home. And I don't like whatever HOLY has planned for these people. I'll do this as long as it takes and maybe I'll be able to find a way home.'

"Okay," Kagome said, "I'll do as much as I can."

"Great," Kimishima said, "but you might want to change. You're going to attract a lot of attention in that HOLY uniform."

"Oh right," Kagome said, looking down at her clothes.

"Some of the gals Kanami works with should have something that could fit you," Kazuma said and started down the way Kagome followed them, "I need to go check on her anyway."

"Right," Kagome said and ran to follow Kazuma but not before waving good bye to her new friend, Kimishima.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball—Kind of slow on the buildup, but important stuff happened and you sorta kinda see where things are headed but not really.

And I can't stress this enough but **_DO THE POLL! IT HELPS ME DO STUFF! _**L83RN3SS!!!!

(edited 1.21.08)


End file.
